


Eren Experiments

by kens_03



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Masturbation, One Shot, Other, Smut, Solo, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kens_03/pseuds/kens_03
Summary: After being released from Hange’s endless experiments and realizing that all of his friends are gone for the day, Eren wonders how he might spend his alone time...
Kudos: 19





	Eren Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lololol this is my first time posting here and i am a little nervous... but i wrote this on a whim and decided i needed the world to see!! Eren stans, this is for u <3 enjoy.

“C’mon, Hange, do we really need to do this?” Eren questioned, a cup in hand. “This is embarrassing.”

Hange wasn’t making eye contact with the poor boy, instead looking down with a lazy grin and a crazy glint in her eye. She pushed her glasses up by the bridge with two fingers, as she often did out of habit. “Eren, doctors require this all the time! It’s not that embarrassing, really! And besides, wasn’t your father a doctor?”

Eren huffed, in a whiny, protesting, teenage way. “It is embarrassing!” 

“That’s why I wanted to run this test at a time when all the other cadets were busy! I made sure Erwin kicked the rookies out today, I’m not that evil.” She reassured.

Running it over in his head, he squeezed his eyes shut. She would keep pestering, even if he denied her, so why resist? “Okay, alright...” Eren gave in. While he was one to challenge authority, in the end his respect for his superior officers outweighed the rebellion  
he had in him. Eren might have to deal with being Hange’s lab rat, but at least he could count on her to try and make some goddamn progress, he thought. If this could help him control his titan abilities, maybe it’s not all that bad.

The scientist watched as her test subject made his way out the door and to the outhouse, shouting an, “Atta’ boy!” as he trudged away. 

Levi, who had been half paying attention from  
his seat across the room, looked up when he noticed the sound of Eren’s exit. “Hange.” He called. 

“Yes?” 

“Where’s he going?” He inquired.

“To prepare a urine sample.” She answered innocently.

Levi’s eyebrows raised just a bit. “Don’t tell me that brat is out there pissing in a cup for you.”

Hange began to say something when the door creaked open once more. Eren was back, his glass now carrying a dull, yellow liquid. His face looked hot to the touch.

He kept his eyes down as he walked into the room. “H-here.” He muttered, extending his arm.

Without hesitation, she took the item right out of his hand, but not without remarking, “warm!” It was enough to make the kid bury his head in his hands. He flushed, wondering why Captain Levi was so intently watching all of this unfold. 

Then, he stood, his boot heels making an intimidating click on the cobblestone. “Hange!” He barked. “Give this kid a break, will you? I can’t stand to listen to anymore of this. It’s disgusting.”

Eren flinched at the sudden raise of his voice, but Hange payed no mind, turning to her desk and waving her hand around nonchalantly. “Fine, fine. I was gonna let him off the hook anyway, since I don’t need him now that I got this!” She raised the glass, swishing it around. The sight made Eren nauseous. 

“You,” Levi turned his attention to the boy. “It’s about time to have lunch. Go get something from the mess hall to eat and then rest. I expect we’ll be holding training exercises this evening.” 

Relieved, Eren straightened himself out, pressing his fist to his left chest in the most patriotic salute he could muster. “Yes sir!” Was the last thing he said before scampering out of the room. 

...

Alone time, Eren thought. It was weird. He never really saw the barracks this empty. It was certainly lonesome. The melancholic feeling this place usually harbored had dissipated though, with the midday sun beaming rays through the windows and dust dancing slowly through the light. Eren, now with bread in hand, wondered what he might do with this newfound freedom. He never exactly wished to be alone, though it wasn’t something he entirely minded. There was one thing he thought of doing, something he hadn’t done in a long time, due to never finding the right moment in the right mood. He smirked to himself as he pulled on the door to his room. Thinking about... that... was enough to make his stomach flip.

The bunks that would usually be occupied by his male companions were now all empty, the beds in various states of disarray. Captain Levi wouldn’t appreciate the way these rookies failed to tuck in their sheets with hospital corners, the way Eren had been taught. Well, he never comes in here anyway, Eren thought. His bed was made though, just in case the Corporal really wanted a reason to pick on him. 

Lazily, Eren flopped down onto his bunk, the bottom one closest to the door, a long winded sigh releasing itself from his body. He was surely lethargic today, but one part of his body was excited. 

It didn’t take much for Eren to get himself hard, since it had been so long since he did this anyway. Another byproduct of being so constantly fueled with rage was popping a boner at the wrong moment, as blood pumped fervently throughout his body. Not that he was particularly angry now, but he could work himself up. He kicked his boots off before swinging his feet onto the bed so he was laying fully on his back. Then, he scooted upward, upper back against the wall so he had some leverage. It was then he realized how bad the bulge in his pants really was. Hastily, he undid his belt and slid his pants and undergarments down to his knees. He was so worked up already that it hit him in the stomach. 

For as cocky as he could be at times, Eren certainly had a reason to brag. His dick wasn’t just nicely sized, but it was pretty. No curves or bends, he had a perfectly pink cock, that looked even better when it was dripping and aching. His tuft of brown hair at the base was nicely groomed, not coarse or dark. It wasn’t a monster of a thing, standing erect at a respectable seven inches, but he was still proud of his pretty dick. Pretty, like his shining mossy eyes and fluttering eyelashes, or the blue and purple bruises that formed under his harness, complimenting his suntanned skin.

Eren carefully let his hand travel down his body, almost forgetting what exactly he usually did here. He poked the very tip, sending a small shiver through his body that caused his toes to curl involuntarily. Precum has been leaking out, enough to make a wet spot in his boxers but not exactly enough to lubricate him. He brought his hand up to his parted lips and spit on it. 

As he began to touch himself, he absentmindedly played with other parts of his body with his free hand. His shirt rode up his chest as his slender, manicured fingers circled his nipple, which was as hard as a rock. He did it in time with his slow strokes, causing hair to raise on his arms and legs. He forgot how good this felt, and how badly he wanted it. 

Eren’s breathing quickly became rugged, and although he wanted to bite his hand to keep his moans to a minimum, he considered what other repercussions biting his hand might have, and decided against it. Instead, he sank his teeth into the hem of his yanked up shirt, groaning into it. Being so worked up brought out some of his internalized anger. Suddenly, he was much rougher than before. Beating himself off so torturously expelled those troubles for a moment. 

“hnnggg...”

His jerking sped up, a steady clap of skin sounding throughout the empty room. The pit of his stomach was warm, sending little shockwaves of pleasure through his body. It felt so good, his eyes watered up slightly from rolling to the back of his head. He tried to think of things that had turned him on before. That day he walked in on Sasha changing, or that time he dropped something and Historia bent herself over, her head hovering dangerously around his crotch for just a moment too long. He almost felt a little disgusted by his sexual frustration, but was too lost in pleasure to stop or care. Red hot blood pounded through his ears. 

“hahhh... hahhh...” 

It was suddenly all too much to handle, as Eren’s hips bucked wildly, fucking his own hand. His thrusts got harder and faster as he continued, throwing his head back in pure euphoria, whining like a needy whore. His low moans and groans were no longer a secret anymore, as he lost his vague fear of being caught. Even with his shirt still tightly tucked into his clenching teeth, he couldn’t help the words that were spilling from him like a waterfall. 

“Ah... fuck me... ah ah...” 

Pent up rage fueled Eren’s haste. His free hand found its way into his sheets, grasping tightly as he braced himself. The familiar coiling of heat in the pit of his stomach was getting stronger. He brought his hand down with fury on his innocent, pink, dripping cock, as he drew himself towards an eye rolling, toe curling, back arching orgasm. 

“Fuck... ahhh.. I’m gonna cum...!” He squealed to no one but himself. The tightness in his belly exploded as white ropes shot from his weeping dick, splattering across his bare tummy, chest, and even reaching his face. He milked the last of it out, waves of warm pleasure crashing over him. His eyes drooped, and the heat in his face told him that his cheeks were bright pink with that post-orgasmic glow. He stroked himself until the overstimulation was too much. For a moment, he laid there, just dazed, euphoric, and stupidly annoyed at himself for making such a sticky mess. 

He was about to get up in search of a cloth to clean himself up with when he heard a horrifying noise that caused his stomach to drop, freezing him right in place. 

“Oi, Jaeger, It’s time to-“ Levi barged into the room, freezing in much the same way when he caught sight of the cadet’s state of undress, cock still in hand, with pink cheeks and cum smeared across his naughty face. What’s worse, Hange was close behind.

Eren opened his mouth to speak, but couldn’t find a word to say or even the confidence to say it, so Levi spoke once more. “You can’t leave brats alone for one second...” He muttered, eyes wide. 

“I-I’m... uh..!” The poor kid was still in shock as he jammed his dick back into his boxers, quickly pulling his trousers back up and nervously fixing his belt. 

Hange, as usual, wasn’t phased whatsoever. “Eren! What a great idea! I’d love to see what effect sexual activity has on your titan form, considering they don’t have sex organs and all.”

Levi’s shocked expression was now fixed on her. “Hange! Leave the brat alone. All that doesn’t need to be experimented on, you hear me?! It’s disgusting. Now, turn around.” He commanded.

Levi looked back at Eren one last time before leaving the room. “You’re off the hook for the rest of the day... but clean that shit off your face.” He slammed the door. 

“...Fuck.” Eren muttered.


End file.
